Autobots Deal with Nanos
Back to 2011 Logs Optimus Prime Chains Ratchet Nightstar Prime enters the Research facility of Iacon City. He was quite concerned obviously of what was going on, and hoped today to hear from Ratchet about it. Currently Iacon was on partial lockdown, with all mechs affected isolated and cared for by volunteers. He paced. Chains has escaped lockdown, and been on information gathering runs near constantly throughout a lot of the infection period, with most of the rest of the scouting groups infected or helping medical. He's not much use in most medical missions, but this one may be different - and at the very least, his systems have seemed resistant to whatever is going on - so he's been called in. Suits him fine - rumor has it that the hot medic chick was going to be here, so despite boring doctor-talk, it won't be all bad, right? Ratchet is currently tending to patients - not an uncommon sight since the infection broke out. He goes from one isolation cell to the next, monitoring and trying to keep pain manageable. Shark - that's one mech that's been under lockdown for a long time. Ratchet addresses him first - "You doing alright?" Ratchet isn't known for his bedside manners - but he does want to ensure that Shark is as comfortable as he CAN be in his little cell. Entering the facility, Nightstar goes over the reports in her data-pad. She glances up to find Optimus pacing the area. She looks over to Ratchet and then back at Prime, "Sir, you're going to make a hole if you don't stop pacing." she glances at Chains out the corner of her optic. Glancing up, Prime chuckles a little bit, "I helps me think." he notes, "Have you any news? I haven't spoken yet to Ratchet." and indeed, this will be an awkward thing talking through an isolation panel, so that Ratchet, if infected, does not infect the other Autobots. Chains finds himself a spot out of the way. Not too hard, all things considered, designed for tight spaces and all. He leans casually against one wall, waiting to hear what he's been called here to help with. Meanwhile, when Nightstar looks his way, she'll meet his gaze back. What? Its not like Prime or Ratchet are near as good of scenery. After checking up on Shark, Ratchet makes his way to the isolation panel. "Sir." Ratchet's voice sounds muffled through that isolation panel, but you can still make out what he's saying. "These nanos have proven resistant to radiation and regular treatment." Ratchet seems .. pained to tell Prime that. He clearly wanted to have a solution for the boss when he came asking for one. Nightstar remains silent for a moment. A few buttons are pushed on the data-pad and something comes up. "Hmmm.. Hey Ratchet, take a look at this." she hands the data-pad over to him. She looks over at Chains, arching an optic brow. "Not good Ratchet. We need to figure out how to stop them. Either reprogramming or something else." notes Prime upon hearing this news. He looks at Nightstar, and then Chains, "Have you any solutions or ideas? " he asks, taking the datapad. Chains shrugs his shoulders just slightly at the raised optic, then looks towards Prime at the direct question. "Weeell... maybe? I'm sure they've already done the looking at things in tiny detail bit. Which brings about two solutions... which might or might not be helpful, but anyway... you could try and isolate one of the infected nanos, figure out what makes it different. The way we usually take samples of unknown things for study - cut them off. Or... my systems were designed with a thousand failsafes and infection guards, specifically because I was designed to go into the unknown... which could include almost anything. Maybe that could allow some kind of antibody, you know, if Nightstar wants to play doctor?" Prime's optics dim, then brighten, "It would be Ratchet playing doctor if anyone. He is our top medic. But I must say that your 'solution' is rather vague Chains . Could you explain further? " he asks. Nightstar's optics widen. She shakes her head and glances at Prime. Ratchet nods, "Indeed I have. I've looked at several samples and everything looks the same as a regular nano. Could always drain and replace all nanos from each infected mech, but that would take a lot of energon." Ratchet offers, but looks towards Chains as he asks for Nightstar to be the doctor. "Last I checked I'm the doctor." He shakes his wrench at Chains, admonishing and correcting him, but not threatening, affirming only what Prime said. Chains vents quietly, but steps forward. "I'm not a medic. I don't know how they do their work. I just figured, first, maybe, if we could 'capture' one of the infected nanos, that might help. If not... maybe they could figure out what it is with my systems... I've been exposed a few times, and keep not getting it. The guess I've heard was that its because I was /designed/ for being exposed to nasty stuff... xeno-exploration. So maybe there's something in my systems they don't like." Nightstar listens carefully as she checks on other patients. Nodding, Prime turns to Nightstar "And your thoughts and theories? " he repeats patiently. Nightstar glances up, "I wouldn't mind running tests. I am making a new chemical, that has yet to be tested. But draining the mechs would indeed take a lot of energon. We could take one of the nanos perhaps and test the chemical on it?" "Yes, but if we have to, then we will. Capturing a single nano is impossible... they're infinitely small." Prime explains "Perhaps we could douse an infected mech with the chemical you've devised? What does it do, kill the nanos or disable them?" he asks curiously, nodding to RAtchet and Chains, "I think I understand what you mean. Sadly the technology to capture a single one isnt available." Ratchet raises his hand to his chin, and rubs it softly as if in thought. "Perhaps we CAN attain some sort of anti-viral from your systems." Ratchet mulls, "Would be a lot better then wasting all that energon." Ratchet says, mindful of the precious supply of energon the Autobots have. "With your permission sir, I'd like to bring Chains into isolation for testing. I won't say this isn't dangerous." Ratchet looks at Chains as he warns him sternly. "It involves purposly introducing infected nanos into your systems. That's enough for system-wide infection." Ratchet is dead serious with his warning to Chains, as well as letting Prime know the risks at the same time. "But I would want this option to be as a last resort." Ratchet says grimly, not wanting to bring harm to his fellow Autobots and place yet another out of commission. Ratchet looks over at Nightstar, "Let's test the chemical out first using my samples." Chains nods. "Like I said, I'm not medical staff. I'm not even in-base very much. They probably have more useful information than I would. But... if it comes to it, then... sure. Like I said, I /know/ for a fact I've been in infected zones and around infected mechs, and my scans still come up clean. I don't know why... but I seem to have some kind of defense to it... but then I'm protected against any environmental hazard they could come up with. I'd prefer the chemical route... but if you think I can be useful, you don't need to order me. I volunteer." Nighstar nods and explains, "It's designed to disable the bad nanos. I think it would give a good nano a chance to reprogram the bad, if you get my meaning?" "Yes, you've said that about being protected." notes Prime with a soft chuckle, "I understand. We'll use that as second last resort, with a full purge being the last. I'd rather not expose you to the infectious nanos though. Your own could be overwhelmed in close contact. Perhaps exposure to a smaller sample, or a sample of your own in return." he looks at Ratchet for the plausbiliity of that, and then to Nightstar, nodding "It may work. Nanobots are resilient for good reason. It would reprogram or allow the new to overcome the old. " Chains gestures in Nightstar's direction. "Sounds like she knows what she's talking about. She's also the medic here... so far as I'm concerned, its their show. Makes things easier on everyone if her chemical works." Ratchet crosses his arms, not exiting the isolation area and nods. "Yeah. Send it over." Ratchet says gruffly, waiting for someone to send Nightstar's chemical over to him, as he cannot retrieve or take it himself. "Maybe a combination of both. The chemical to disable and weaken the old nanos, and then introduce the new ones." notes Prime musingly, nodding, "Yes, proceed Nightstar." Nightstar smiles at Chains, "Thanks for the compliment." She looks at Prime and then her mentor. She takes out the small vial from her subspace and hands it over to Ratchet, "I hope it works. Although, I have confidence that it will." Chains nods to Nightstar, and she may even pick up some muttering under his vocalizer about 'come see him later, she'll get more compliments', or something. For now, he gets back out of the way, leaning against the wall and observing until he's called on again, distinctly out of his element here. Ratchet picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Ratchet rolls a 11! Ratchet takes the vial from the reciever - it's in his hands now. Ratchet takes out a sample and places it under a microscope. "We're about to find out." Ratchet peers under the microscope at the infected nanos, observing them closely. Then, he opens the vial of chemicals provided by Nightstar and pours the whole thing into the dish. Then.. slowly, yet surely.. the infected nanos begin to shutdown. Ratchet grins as he continues to observe, the results still unknown to the parties waiting. Prime folds his arms as he waits in silence as well. He'd be holding his breath, if he breathed. Chains is mostly pretty relaxed. This has been going on a while, and he's good at patience in observation. Still, this seems the best chance they've had in a while. Ratchet comes back over to the isolation panel with a wide grin. "We have success. Infected nanos are currently shutdown at fifty percent, with signs of improvement." Ratchet looks over to Nightstar, "Good work. I need you to begin creating doses of this suitable for our patients." Ratchet instructs, looking back over at Prime. "Excellent work Nightstar, Ratchet!" nods Prime eagerly. He looks at Chains "And of course, your donation too will help. A double dose is twice as powerful." Chains nods. "This one is all on her - credit where its due. I'm just looking forward to a few more patrollers getting back on duty so I can take some downtime. Anyway, more important..." he looks towards Nightstar. "Nice job. You too, Doc." he calls towards the screen. Nightstar lets out the breath she's been holding, "I'll get on it right away." One of the other medics calls out, "Good job Nightstar!" She grins at them and then looks to Chains, her cheek tinge pink in embarrassment, "Thanks.. again." "Yes, but part of the idea was yours." states Prime simply to Chains "And I say take it easy. Just because you aren't infected doesnt mean they may be on you. You need a rest too." he notes, glancing to Nightstar, he frowns a little behind his faceplate. Chains shakes his head. "Medics have been working overtime, we've had bombing runs... someone has needed to be on patrol duty so we at least get surprised less. As soon as a couple of the other scouts and interceptors are on their wheels, I'll take a few days off." he replies, then looks to the blushing femme. "And once you're done putting in a triple shift making that chemical, maybe you'll let me buy you a drink to celebrate?" "You will take a day off soldier, and that's an order." states Optimus Prime firmly, folding his arms with a nod. Then he looks to Nightstar "And no triple shifts. I wont even let Ratchet here do that much work." he notes with a chuckle. Ratchet goes over to look back in the microscope, observing as even more of the infected nanos have been shutdown. The current percent of bad nanos still online is favorable to introduce new nanos and wipe out the infection. Ratchet nods, and walks back over to the isolation screen. First, Ratchet talks to Nightstar. "Let me know when the chemical is ready for administration. I'll work on getting the replacement nanos prepped." Then, to Optimus Prime, "I'll keep you posted on our progress here, sir." Blushing even more, Nightstar replies to Chains, "I'd like that." She then glances at Prime, "I can work doubletime. I already have what I need." She glances to the screen, "You'll have it in a few hours Ratchet." "There are teams available in the chemistry lab to help with the replication Nightstar... " a sharp look to Chains "only if she desires it." he notes crisply Ratchet also gives a stern look to Chains. He would probably throw that wrench of his right now, but Chains is covered by the safety of isolation. "My medics are not to be distracted." Ratchet grumps from behind the screen, obviously not content with Chains' actions while Nightstar is on duty. Chains grins behind his faceplate. "She said she'd like that, so I'm guessing that was a yes. Don't worry, I'm not going to force her into anything. I'm also going to quit distracting her now - good luck with the labwork all." Glancing up at the screen Nightstar smiles sweetly, "Stop being so grumpy Ratchet." She turns to Chains with the same smile, "See you later." She walks off to the lab. Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Optimus Prime's Logs Category:Ratchet's Logs Category:Nightstar's Logs Category:Bad Nanos TP Category:Chain's Logs Category:Bad Nanos TP